


Meet the Parents

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Tomco Week Valentine's [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Marco is nervous for Tom to meet his parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SVTFOE/Tomco fic. It's short but yeah.  
> Prompt February 12th: Family Introductions
> 
> Sorry that Day 1 is in the middle of the series. I forgot to add it to the series when I published it so now it is at least grouped with the rest of the drabbles.

"Star!" Marco yelled from their shared bathroom. "Come here. I need your opinion on something!"

 "What's up?" The blonde girl asked as she entered the room.

"How do I look? I need everything to be perfect. Tom is coming over to meet my parents for the first time since we started dating."

"I think you look great!" Star said.

"You really think so? I'm kinda freaking out Star. What if my parents don't like him? What if he gets mad and burns the house down? What if I explode?" Marco panicked. 

"Chill out Marco. Everything will be fine. There will be no explosions. Unless Ludo shows up. In that case, he gonna get a taste of this! Warnicorn S-" Marco cut her off before she said the spell.

"Star! Please don't wreck the house 10 minutes before Tom will arrive!" Star giggled sheepishly and apologized. Then, the doorbell rang signaling Tom's arrival (Marco insisted that if Tom is coming over to see everyone than he shouldn't walk directly out of his room, instead he should enter their house from the front door) and Marco squeaked in surprise.

"He's early!" 

"Don't worry, I'll get it. He already knows me after all." Star offered. Marco checked his appearance once more before grabbing a clean hoodie and rushing down the stairs.

"Hey." Marco said as he came down the stairs to see Tom and Star chatting at the door. Tom was wearing his usual suit. Nothing really fancy, but nicer than his casual ripped shirt. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Tom replied. 

"I'll let you two say hi." Star said before yelling through the house. "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz! Guess who's here!" 

Marco went over to Tom to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He attempted to hold Tom's hand but Tom stopped him and held up Marco's arm.

"Marco, are you ok? Your hand is shaking." He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. But don't worry, everything will be fine so don't be nervous." 

"Marco, uh, why exactly would I be nervous?"

"What the heck? You realized that this is kinda important, right? You're meeting my family for the first time!" 

"Babe, calm down. I already met your parents. Remember when I put that Naysaya curse on you? Well I followed you to see what would happen and so I came here and your parents invited me inside. Your parents are super nice." Tom explained. Marco was shocked.

"What? Tom, you creep!"

"Sorry, oh also I was talking to your parents before I showed up to take you to the Mackie Hand movie marathon. I thought it would be polite to introduce myself properly before whisking you away. You spending hours alone at night with a stranger, a demon no less, doesn't sound very good." 

"Oh. Well, for the record, you didn't whisk me away." Marco pouted and turned away from Tom. 

"Yes I did. Come on. Let's go see everyone. Hi Angie. Hello Rafael! Nice to see you guys again." Tom entered the kitchen to greet Marco's parents. Star bounced over to Marco and leaned onhis shoulder.

"See Marco. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, let's go join them before Tom sets himself on fire."


End file.
